Human Pet
by Metal Paper
Summary: Sam is more than shocked when Megatron summons him to his chambers for the night.


Samuel was horrified as he was being escorted to the chambers where he was summoned. However after two week in a cage he was happy to be able to walk more than in circles. His guard opened the door and walked in closing them both in the room.

"Starscream leave us" Sam winced at hearing megatron's voice

"But Master do you not need a guard incase..."

"Starscream he is a human, I am more than capable to handle such a weak creature. Now go!"

"Yes, Master" Starscream ran off before Megatron could get even angrier.

Sam stared at the door as it closed watching his last chance to escape go. Slowly he turned to face Megaton, who was seated on a massive thrown. Sam swallowed hard and stared at him trying to hide all traces of fear.

"Come to me boy."

Samuel did as he was told and slowly walked towards Megatron. "Look why ever it is that you want I..."

"Silence parasite!"

"Ok! Ok, no talking" Sam stood as close as he dared to get to Megatron.

Megatron stood up and walked over toward a door opposite the one he entered and motioned for Sam to follow. He gestured for Sam to go through the door. On the other side there was nothing but a huge metal bed and the room was lit with a harsh blue unnatural lite. Megatron closed the door behind them. He tapped Sam on the back with his foot so gently that it startled Sam. "Keep walking." Megatron's voice was a lot less harsh it was almost a soft whisper. This scared Sam even more he had never heard his voice like this and was unsure what to expect.

Megatron bent down and picked up Sam setting him on the huge metal bed. Sam was shocked, Megatron had been so gentle when handling him.

Megatron very carefully ran one of his fingers over Sam's cheek and smiled. He traced he finger down the length of Sam's arm, slipping it up under the hem of his shirt.

"Samuel." A combination of Megatron's soft whisper and his wandering hand was starting to get Sam aroused. A very horrifying thought to the boy.

Megatron smiled upon noticing Sam's reaction. He carefully pulled Sam's shirt off. After a moment of staring at Sam's belt Megatron just decided to carefully cut it off. He ran his finger along the top of Sam's denim jeans. "Take them off."

Sam, afraid to anger the Decepticon, as quickly as he could undid the button for the jeans and went for the zipper.

"No, slowly, please" Megatron's voice was almost begging and cracked on the last word.

Still afraid to anger him and realizing what Megatron wanted Sam, as sexily as he could, slowly took off his jeans. Megatron ran his finger over Sam's chest and smiled. He was making a soft purring sound, which only aroused Sam more so than before.

Megatron carefully got the tip of his finger under the elastic of Sam's boxers and ran it the whole way around his wast.

Sam, who was now sporting a full erection, was more confused than he had ever been in his whole life. "I... I don't understand. I thought you wanted me dead?"

"No Samuel. I was only ever jealous, that the Prime had you and that I couldn't. But now, now you are mine. Now I can have you. If you will?"

Sam wanted so badly to say no and was was going to but instead what came out if his mouth was not at all what he wanted. "Please."

Megatron carefully slid off Sam's boxers at the same time exposing his own spike. Megatron carefully took Sam's hardened cock in between two of his fingers and began to stroke it at the same time he carefully laid Sam on his back. Megatron, never removing his fingers from Sam, climbed up on the bed beside Sam.

Megatron got on to his knees so that his spike was above Sam and began to stroke him self. Sam didn't take as long to bring to climax as Megatron had expected. Another thing he had not planned on was the moan that would escape Sam's mouth once he did. Sam moaning was enough to finish Megatron off too and the both came at the same time. Megatron made sure to allow as much of his trans fluid to land on Sam as possible and he caught as much of Sam's cum on his fingers as he could. Once Megatron was sure Sam was looking he slipped his fingers into his mouth. Sam smiled and Megatron laid down beside him for the night happy to finally have the one human he liked as his.


End file.
